<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>CEO by Mortiz96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487053">CEO</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortiz96/pseuds/Mortiz96'>Mortiz96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative universe- Human, CEO, F/F, Lapis loves Peridot, Lapis loves her drinks, Peridot loves Lapis, artist, some fluff and smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:36:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortiz96/pseuds/Mortiz96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The short blond sitting at the end of the bar in a high dollar suit was pretty cute.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>CEO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lapis wondered how her single lifestyle came to this conclusion. Laying in a large bed, bigger than a king size, a dog at the foot of the bed, surrounded by her own paintings that have been bought top dollar by many collectors throughout the world, and the short blond CEO of Greene enterprise laying naked, asleep, next to her. Lifting up her hand, a gold band with the gem named Peridot on top instead of a diamond and an inscription on the inside read - our love can move oceans-. Lapis smiles to herself while laying back down, the night the two met coming back into her mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----Flashback-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lapis just arrived at the bar, forced by her friends to go out after a nasty breakup with her longtime abusive girlfriend. Meeting up with them at their table, they soon managed to convince her to take the first sip. Then the next and then another.</p>
<p>Soon she alone racked up a hefty bar tab and when finding out how much it was so far, she began to freak out when her friends told her that the night was for her and to not worry about it. One of them pointed out the short blond at the end of the bar, sipping from a short glass some sort of amber liquid while wearing a forest green suit.</p>
<p>"She must be some rich snob," one of her friends sneered.</p>
<p>Lapis wasn't listening. She was too focused on how the suit seemed to hug the blond's body perfectly, the way her glasses would slightly fall and she'd push them back up, her lips touching the glass just begging for a kiss, and those eyes. Those green eyes shined so brightly, Lapis could see it from across the building. She felt compelled to talk to this woman. I mean, what did she have to lose?</p>
<p>Ignoring her friends, she rose to her feet and walked over. Taking a seat next to the blond, she finally spoke.</p>
<p>"Hey there," Lapis said, managing not to sound like a drunken idiot.</p>
<p>"Can I help you," the blond responded.</p>
<p>Lapis smirked," Yes you can. It seems my phone is lacking a certain woman's phone number in it. Care to fix that?"</p>
<p>"Sorry, I don't talk with drunks. And I never give out my personal information," The blond looked away again.</p>
<p>"First of all, I'm not a drunk. Second of all, what gives you the right to judge me," Lapis angrily replied.</p>
<p>She scoffs," Please. Not a drunk? Explain all the drinks I watched you throw back, especially within the last 20 minutes."</p>
<p>"Oh so you were watching me," Lapis had an evil glint in her eyes.</p>
<p>The blond's face almost immediately flushed."No, I was merely observing," she replied.</p>
<p>"Well, if you were just observing then you wouldn't have seen how much I put away and also, what made you want to observe me?"</p>
<p>"I-I just glanced over and saw you, no reason."</p>
<p>"You stuttered and a rather cute stutter at that."</p>
<p>"Excuse me?"</p>
<p>"You heard me, now are you going to tell me your name or not?"</p>
<p>The blond sighed.</p>
<p>"Peridot Greene is my name," Peridot winced back.</p>
<p>Lapis didn't know why she flinched, but she wasn't going to ask.</p>
<p>"Peridot Greene, well nice to meet you. I'm Lapi Lazuli Jones."</p>
<p>Peridot looked shocked," You don't know who I am?"</p>
<p>"Am I suppose to? All I see is a really cute blond that I'd like to keep flirting with and start drinking with," Lapis smiled.</p>
<p>Peridot thought for a moment. Then smiled.</p>
<p>"By all means then, let's drink."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After racking up a tab of close to 500$, they were a duo of laughing, swearing, and stumbling fools. Peridot hailed a cab for them to climb into and as soon as they were outside Peridot's apartment building, Lapis grabbed the collar of her slightly unbuttoned shirt and kissed Peridot in a fit of drunken lust. Separating, Lapis kissed Peridot's jaw, making her hitch her breathe.</p>
<p>"Wait till we're inside Lapis," Peridot hissed.</p>
<p>Lapis didn't want to stop and when they reached the elevator, Lapis had her against the wall again. She didn't expect though for Peridot to bring up her knee in between Lapis's legs, making her let out a breathy moan. She rocked against her knee and moaned as Peridot left wet kisses all over her neck and shoulders that weren't being covered by her dress.</p>
<p>"Fuck Peri," Lapis moaned.</p>
<p>Peridot looked into her eyes and with all the seriousness she could muster, Peridot said" Bra off and dress down, now."</p>
<p>Lapis gasped as she felt a hand grab her ass and squeeze. Slowly, she removed the small straps to her dress and pushed the garmet down just enough to her waist and reached behind her to unclasp her bra. Peridot didn't waste anytime between the brastrap leaving Lapis's shoulders and falling to the ground to lay her mouth on the perfect mounds. She would never admit to mentally undressing her while at the bar, but seeing her breasts up close and personal made her swear to the all being in the sky because to her they were perfect.</p>
<p>Taking an erect nipple into her mouth, she sucked gently while her tongue ran across it. Lapis ran her fingers through Peridot's hair as she threw her head back and moaned from the friction her leg provided and the stimulation her breast was receiving. She felt like she was in absolute heaven at that moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A chime signaled them to their arrival and as soon as the doors opened, Peridot pulled Lapis into the apartment.</p>
<p>"Meet me in my room, second door to the left down that hallway. I'll be there soon," Peridot said.</p>
<p>Lapis kissed her," Don't keep me waiting."</p>
<p>Following instructions, Lapis made her way to Peridot's room and immediately began to strip off the rest of her clothes. Laying down on the bed, she couldn't help letting her hand travel south and let out a breathy moan as the tip of her finger made contact with her clit. Going past that, she was happy to find herself already wet and she couldn't wait for whatever the blond had planned for the rest of the evening.</p>
<p>A few more minutes passed before Peridot returned, bearing a small box of sorts and Lapis raised her eyebrow in question.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, its something you'll enjoy."</p>
<p>Lapis laid back as the now shirtless and braless Peridot climbed on top of her. Capturing her within a kiss again, Peridot ran her fingertips lightly across her skin, making Lapis shiver. A moan left her throat as Peridot's finger made contact to her swollen clit. She rubbed on small circles and Lapis couldn't control the small flurry of moans and gasps that seemed to escape before she realized they were there.</p>
<p>A rustling sound was heard and she cracked open an eye to see Peridot messing with the box in question and proceeded to widen as she pulled out what looked like vibrator with an extra arm coming from the side of it. Peridot had a rabbit vibrator and planned on using it on Lapis.</p>
<p>Peridot pulled away from the kiss and presented the toy.</p>
<p>"Is this okay," She asked.</p>
<p>Lapis was speechless. Sure she has used a vibrator before, just not one that was meant to be used against her clit a well, but she was willing to try new things.</p>
<p>"Yeah, but be gentle," She whispered.</p>
<p>"Of course,"and they sealed that promise with a kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The initial sensation was normal. Peridot tested to see if Lapis was wet enough and slowly sank the toy deep within her core until the top was settled onto her clit.</p>
<p>"Okay, im going to turn it on," Peridot said.</p>
<p>Lapis nodded. A click filled the room and the feeling made her groan. It felt amazing to her and she wanted more.</p>
<p>"More Peri, please," she breathed.</p>
<p>Peridot increased the setting and Lapis arched her back, clutching onto the bed sheets tightly as the sensation took over her mind. Lapis's moaning was encouraging to Peridot, who turned the device to the highest setting and marveled in the scream that escaped the woman below her. Peridot wanted so badly to force her hand down her dress pants and service herself, but she had time for that later.</p>
<p>Peridot began kissing and sucking all over Lapis's breasts and shoulders and Lapis didn't hold back on the sounds of pleasure. Her orgasm came unexpected and Peridot turned the setting down to help her ride it out. Once over, Lapis slumped down to the bed, almost bone tired and nearly fell asleep if it wasn't the fact that she thought Peridot deserved some attention after bringing her to a delicious climax.</p>
<p>"Mmm Peri," Lapis whispered.</p>
<p>"Yes Lapis," she replied.</p>
<p>"Why don't you take your pants off and sit up here," she smirked tiredly.</p>
<p>Peridot looked shocked and hurridly peeled off her pants and under wear, making Lapis giggle to herself. She slowly climbed up the bed and straddled Lapis's face, her clit right in her face and ready to be sucked on. Lapis didn't waste any time doing so, making the blond gasp as her boldness. Lapis sucked on her clit as two of her fingers ran up and down Peridot's entrance. Slowly, she sank a finger in and crooked it immediately. Peridot wailed as the rough patch of skin within her was touched and her clit being sucked on. </p>
<p>Soon Lapis sunk another finger into her sopping wet entrance and Peridot could feel herself already close, watching Lapis come undone earlier helping her reach this state. It took Lapis adding a third finger and rubbing that spot deep within her to send her over the edge. She had to catch herself using the headboard to keep her from accidentally falling on Lapis. Lapis helped her ride out her orgasm and Peridot climbed off of her and laid down. Lapis laid her head on Peridot's chest and let out a breathy giggle before falling into a deep sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn't until waking up the next morning and seeing the various business awards lining Peridot's walls that she slept with one of the richest CEOs in the country.</p>
<p>No wonder the drinks they had the night before were so good, they were expensive.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>